


Diet? What's That?

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like everyone's on a 'healthier eating' kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet? What's That?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by caroline-reid: 'Morgan, pineapple'

When Garcia told him he needed to eat healthier, he had no idea why she had brought it up. He exercised and was in fight fighting form, extremely proud of how toned his body was. He saw the flashes of jealousy in the changing room and at the beach.

But when she had smacked the latest donut out of his hand, having caught him completely off-guard, he then took note of his appalling eating habits. He had promised her, right then and there, that he’d lighten up on eating foods with saturated fats and loaded with carbs and artificial ingredients.

It really surprised him that even Rossi and Hotch had gotten behind the “healthier eating” campaign that was going on. Even Prentiss had shown up one day, bearing two containers of fruit salad, depositing one on his desk.

At his raised eyebrow, she remarked, “It beats the cafeteria food.”

He gave a slow, exaggerated nod. Then he cracked open the lid and took a peek at the contents. There were strawberries, raspberries, honeydew, pineapple, and peaches, cut up into bite-sized pieces.

“It’s not going to bite you, you know,” Prentiss said gleefully.

“I know; I just wanted to know what to expect when lunchtime rolled around.”


End file.
